Tigers
The Tigers were one of the teams in Raven: The Secret Temple. They were made up of Sohar, Marca, Hadav and Jenro. They wore yellow outfits. Sohar and Marca reached the final. Sohar reached the furthest point ahead of Marca just but Jenro was eliminated first. Members The four tigers who wore yellow are listed below: Jenro Jenro was a brave and noble tiger he went last on the Ledge taking one jewel for his team and stepped in to help sohar in pillars of courage when she completley lost her confidence when Hadav failed the challenge he also stepped up to going into the field of the Dead Knowing he couldn't be brought back if he failed the challenge he then helped Marca and Sohar shoot down the pots in Giant Catapult alas only one Jewel was gained then at riddle trap he helped his team solve the riddle and incouraged Marca as she stepped across the path then in Thrall threads he took the mantle of leader after Marca was snatched by a spirit guard after triguring a bell he did well and made the dicision to bring marca back witch infact sealed his fate then in waters of time he was just slower than marca and the drum sounded when he was about to pour the last cup of water into his jar and he was taken by the serpent and because the team only had 4 Jewels they could not buy him back so Jenro was lost forever Hadav Hadav was a strong brave & determend warrior who always tried to do right by the team he gained one jewel on the ledge but on pillars of courage his agility failed him he showed his bravery by going first but fell from the second pillar and was lost but he was brought back but then he didnt do well when helping Marca Direct Jenro in field of the dead and got in the way and on giant catapult he really didnt help much either staying at the sidelines most of the time then on riddle trap he also remained quiet letting Marca & Jenro solve the riddle he conqured the Thrall Threads but that was only because of the help of Jenro who guided him through this task in waters of time however he really came out of his shell playing well and coming second he was devistated about loosing Jenro as they were quite good freinds in temple spirit run him marca and sohar were fairly swift even though he came last he was still pretty quick in enchanted demons he was a vocal member of the team but it was mainly sohar who led this task in the bridge he stayed on the sidelines again letting Marca & sohar collect all the pouches then in Archery he Excelled earning his jewel in 1 Shot and did well incouraging his fellow teammates Marca & Sohar but on chariots he was not so fortunate he struggled and eventually was taken by the spirit guard and lost to the quest forever Marca She was very brave but was eliminated in Thrall Threads. She was brought back and went on to the very final 3! She fell off the Serpent in Chamber of the Three-Headed Serpent. She came 3rd overall. Her and Sohar seemed to be friends. Sohar The most successful tiger. She got through the 14 tasks, past the gulley, and upto the Chamber of the Three-Headed Serpent until Sonro got past the serpent and she fell off just minutes after Marca. She came 2nd overall although Marca got further across the serpent. She was only eliminated at the last minute like Karja of the Eagles. Quotes from the users What are your quotes about the Tigers? Tell us your say here! ' ' ' ' ' SOHAR SHOULD HAVE WON!!!! She was so nice and I kinda had a crush on her. ' ' ' '' -Sir Jjoeyxx, Founder, Carrotz Master! Sohar was so cute! That lovely short ponytail, and sometimes had her hair down as well, massive crush on her! - Phil Renegade Add your thoughts here! Category:Teams